The Getaway
Wasted Busted Robbers wiped out Time runs out |reward = Ranges from $10,000 to $30,000 |unlocks = |unlockedby = Dead Skunk in the Trunk |todo = Go to the hideout. Sound the horn. Get to the bank. Drive the robbers back to the hideout. }} The Getaway is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Joey Leone from his garage in Trenton, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Joey offers Claude one last job - to assist a few friends of his in a bank robbery, with Claude acting as a getaway driver. The player must find a four seater vehicle and pick up Joey's friends at the Panettiere business in Saint Mark's, before driving to the Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown. The three bank robbers attempt rob the bank, returning after gunshots, screaming and a ringing bank alarm are heard. Using either the Pay 'n' Spray in the Red Light District or police bribes, the player must lose the police and drive the robbers back to their hideout, concluding the mission. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000 per surviving burglar, up to $30,000 if all three were safely delivered to their hideout. Gallery TheGetaway2-GTAIII.png|Claude picking up the bank robbers from a building in Saint Mark's. TheGetaway3-GTAIII.png|At the bank. TheGetaway4-GTAIII.png|All three robbers make it alive. TheGetaway5-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Joey's Garage in Trenton and again sees Joey fixing a blue BF Injection. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Joey tells Claude that friends of his are going to rob a bank and they're gonna need a getaway driver. Joey tells Claude that he can pick them up from a hideout in Saint Mark's. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Before Claude heads off, Joey reminds him that the robbers need to get to the bank before 5 o'clock. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude heading to the robbers' hideout. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude honking the horn to tell the robbers' that he has arrived. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|The three robbers getting into the vehicle. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|The robbers tell Claude to take them to the bank on the main drag in Chinatown. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|The three robbers make their way into the bank. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|After a few moments pass, two robbers run out of the bank. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|The robbers tell Claude to hurry up and get them out of Chinatown. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude trying to lose the cops' attention. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude bringing the robbers back to their hideout. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|The robbers go inside. TheGetaway-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * Joey says that Claude must pick up the robbery team by "five o'clock", but they have about 2 minutes to get the robbers from their hideout to the bank. ** The player must be at Joey's Garage between 5:00am-14:00pm to start the mission, otherwise a message pops up: "Come back between 5:00am-14:00pm for a job." * On occasions, three robbers storm into the bank, but only one or two leave, implying the robbery had not gone smoothly, as they may have been killed or were abandoned. In some rarer instances, all three can perish, which will result in instant mission failure after the robbery is over, though the player will not receive a wanted level. Technically, this variance depends on the manner in which they respawn from within the bank, and may or may not differ between each replay. * Using a Coach/Bus to pick up the robbers will not work. ** Similarly, using any vehicles that do not meet the capacity requirement will make the robbers not to exit their hideout until a suitable vehicle is used. * Sometimes after the robbery has finished, the door may remain ajar and the player can get in. The interior is solid but there isn't anything inside. Navigation }}de:Die Flucht Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Heists